Don't Ever Friendzone A Stark
by Mikaru15
Summary: WARNING:BoyXBoy. A one shot. While stalking - Uhm..! Observing! after Bruce and Steve, Clint hears Steve 'accidently' friendzones Tony Stark. And of course that Tony would show up just in time to hear that. Things aren't going to end up well for the dear captain because no one ever friendzoned Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark. Rating M for Sexual contact and Strong language.


"Thanks for the help." Bruce thanked Steve, "No Problem, I can't do much thought.." "Well, Tony isn't available and you're better than Clint." Bruce smiled lightly, "If already, what is your relathionship with him?" "What? With Clint?" Steve giggled, "Dear god no," Bruce rolled his eyes in amusement, "Tony." Steve blushed lightly. "W-What about him..?" "What's your relathionship with him?" Bruce asked again, "When we just started with the Avengers it looked like you want to shove him from a cliff but after a while it started looking like you two get along a bit so I was wondering." "Hm.. W-We're good friends." Steve said and started to walk away "Ah! Stark!" Steve said surprised as he nearly bumped into Tony, "Did I just hear Captain America friendzones me?" Tony lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'friendzoning' you? We're friends, No?"  
"C'mon Rogers, stop denying!" Clint said, All three of them looked up "You have been here the whole time?" "Yep." Clint said as he jumped down.  
"So basicly, You stalked after us." Tony lift an eyebrow "Not stalking, observing." "I'm gonna kick Nick's ass." Tony mumbled, annoyed.  
He looked back at Steve, "Hm..Friends you say...?" He grinned and took a few steps closer to Steve. "Y-Yes.." Steve said, a bit nervous, "Hm..." Tony lifted Steve's chin, "Until now, nobody...but seriously **NOBODY**, frienzoned Anthony Edward Stark..." Tony said, getting his face closer to Steve's, "Between he wanted to or not, Steve darling..."  
"S-So what are we T-Tony..?" "You tell me." Tony slowly let go of Steve. "He loves you! You love him! C'mon you guys!" Clint said annoyed, "Clint!" Steve and Tony stared at him.  
"Since when you became such a fucking expert in mine and Captain's love life? Mind your own! I mean, if you have one." Tony lifted an eyebrow.  
"Yeah! Wait... A love life...?" "Stevey, I know you're from the 40's and all, but catch up." Tony said and patted Steve's head lightly, "So like I said, Clint, mind your own love life with yourself. Let's go." Tony took Steve's hand and dragged him away. "I'm not forever alone Stark!" Clint said in anger, "Whatever you say sweetie!" Tony said and kept walking.  
"So, _'You're better than Clint.'_ ?" Clint stared annoyed at Bruce, Bruce giggled nervously and Clint dragged him away.

"A-Ah..!" Steve was suprised when Tony made him fall on the bed, Tony was kneeling next to him, looking at Steve as he untied his tie. "So Steve, where were we..?" Tony asked quietly in amusement, throwing his tie on the floor and leaned toward Steve.  
Steve slapped him. "What do you think you're doing Stark?!" Steve asked as he blushed in deep red, "You know, denying isn't good for your health." Tony said as he put a hand on Steve's cheek, "I-I'm not denying a-anything..!" Steve blushed even deeper .  
"Then why are you nervous and all of your blush goes to your cheeks?" Tony lifted and eyebrow, "And possibly other places too." He added quietly to himself.  
"Nobody acted like this next to me, you're the only one." "B-Because... B-Beca... Oh, god damn it!" Steve pulled Tony into a deep kiss. Tony was surprised, but he kissed Steve back, wrapping one hand around his waist, moving his other one through his hair. "N-Ngh.." Tony made the kiss even deeper.  
"That was some kiss..." Tony said quietly as he broke the kiss, looking at Steve. Steve nodded lightly as he panted. "Tony.." Steve whispered softly into Tony's ear, he slowly moved his hand on Tony's upper body, "Fuck me~" He whispered. Tony looked at Steve and lifted his chin. "Steve darling, I believe it's inappropriate to talk like this on a first date." Tony smirked, "We didn't date even once and you're already dragging me into bed?~" He kissed Steve deeply.  
"Well, I want to know if you really that good in bed~" Steve grinned, "Your undermasting me Steve..." Tony whispered to Steve, starting to lick and suck his neck, "I didn't know you can be like this...usually it takes a few good shots of alcohol...~" "You forgot? I can't get drunk." Steve said as he moaned, "How can I forget something like this...?" Tony whispered as he drew an invisible line on Steve's neck with his nose, Steve could feel Tony's breaths, "Now this is what going to happened - I'm going to strip you naked and fuck the shit out of you...how does it sounds...?" Tony kissed Steve again. Steve blushed deeply, Tony smiled, "I'm going to enjoy it."  
He kissed Steve again and took his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Tony pushed Steve to lay down as he stood on top of him, kissing him deeply again. Steve didn't want to let Tony break the kiss. Tony just made it deeper, sliding his tongue into Steve's mouth, studying it with his tongue. Steve held into Tony a bit tighter.  
Eventually Tony broke the kiss, he and Steve were panting heavily. Steve unbuttoned Tony's jacket, he could see the blue glow of the arc reactor. Tony kissed Steve again, starting to work on his neck again, licking and sucking it more roughly, leaving dark marks on his way down to Steve's chest. "A-Ah.. T-Tony.." Steve moaned. "Wait a sec with it..." Tony said quietly and took his jacket and shirt off, throwing them to join Steve's shirt on the floor, "Better." Tony kissed Steve deeply again and moved back to his chest.  
"Let's check where's my dear captain is sensitive, shall we?" Tony grinned and moved a hand lightly over Steve's upper body as he worked on Steve's chest. Focusing his heartbeats and breaths as Steve's chest goes up and down. Steve wimped as Tony touched one of his sensetive places. Tony stopped and moved to that place, biting lightly, licking and sucking the sensitive spot as hard as he could. "A-Ah...!"  
"Man Steve, you really know how to turn on a man just from a few moans..~" Tony said amused and kissed Steve, moving a finger over the mark he made, "That's not gonna disapear for a while, you better not show your body to anyone but me..."  
Tony bit lightly one of Steve's nipples, starting to lick and suck it as he moved his hand down on Steve's chest to his stomach and started opening his pants. Steve just moaned in pleasure.  
Tony stopped after a while, he kissed Steve again. "May I say Rogers, you have to most soft lips I've ever kissed..." Tony said as he put a finger on Steve's lower lip.  
Steve licked and sucked Tony's finger. "Hm...I would recommand you something different, but I think it's completly out of question to ask something like this in the first time, won't you agree with me?" Tony took his finger back and kissed Steve, starting to lick his finger which was covered with Steve's sliva.  
"You're something special Mr. Rogers..." Tony said quietly, looking into Steve's eyes. Steve licked Tony's lips, Tony kissed him. Steve lifted himself a bit, leaning deeper into the kiss as he moved his fingers through Tony's hair. Tony put one hand around Steve's neck moving his other hand down to touch Steve's crotch grabbing it through the jeans lightly. Steve moaned into the kiss, blushing deeper. Tony could feel Steve getting harder.  
"Do you want me to help you with that darling...?~" He whispered into Steve's ear as he started opening his pants. "Y-Yes please..." "Gladly." Tony grinned and took Steve's pants off, throwing them on the floor as well. He kissed Steve, looking at the clothes pile before sliding Steve's boxers down. He kissed Steve again before moving to his lower body, starting to lick and suck Steve's member as he moved a hand on his thigh. Steve moaned in pleasure, garbbing into Tony's hair. Tony sucked harder, feeling his own lower body getting harder and harder with each of Steve's moans of pleasure. "U-Uh..!" Steve came. Tony swallowed it and kissed Steve. "Hm...you taste sweet for a guy who eats healthy.." Tony giggled lightly and kissed Steve again. Steve just blushed.  
Tony took off Steve's boxers off and threw them on the floor. "Well, I've finished with the first step of my plan. Can I continue?" Steve nodded. Tony kissed Steve again, sliding his tongue into Steve's mouth. When he broke the kiss, Tony opened one of the drawers next to his bed and took a small bottle.  
Tony looked back at Steve, slowly moving his other hand over Steve's body and slid it to his back as he reached his hips, sqeezing Steve's ass lightly. Steve looked annoyed at Tony.  
Tony just smirked and covered his fingers with lube. "Let's see if I can get more from you..." He whispered and separated Steve's legs a bit, starting to get his fingers inside of him. Steve whimpered and grabbed into the sheets. "Oh, yeah. Because you've been a virgin for...you know, it might hurt a bit..." Tony said.  
When all the fingers were in, he kissed Steve, starting to move his fingers inside of him. Steve moaned in pain mixed with light pleasure.  
"T-To-ah..!" Steve moand in pure pleasre as Tony his a certain spot inside of him. "I swear to god Steve, if you continue like this I'll cum in my pants..." Tony hissed quietly and kissed Steve, hitting that spot again. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and grabbed into his hair as he moand into the kiss. Tony took his fingers out and kissed him. Steve panted heavily and blushed in deep red. "Now, step two - To fuck the shit out of you~" Tony kissed Steve again as he opened his own pants and slid them down together with his boxers. "Now this...might hurt a bit more." Tony admited, "But it'll be okay~" He bit Steve's lower lip lightly, making a soft moan escape from Steve's mouth. He took advantage of the situation and slid his tongue in, slowly getting inside of him. "N-Ngh..!" Tony refused to break the kiss, waiting for Steve to relax a bit. Then, he broke the kiss and licked and bit lightly the side of Steve's neck as he started thrusting inside of him. Steve moaned in pain mixed with light pleasure.  
"Steve, darling...try to relax yourself because this will get us nowhere..." Tony kissed Steve, starting to thrust faster. "A-Ah..!" Suddenly Steve moaned in pure pleasure.  
"That's a bit better." Tony said and kissed Steve, hitting that spot again and again as he thrusted faster. Steve moaned louder in each time.  
"A-Ah..!" Steve came. Tony came inside of him. "Fuck...S-Sorry..." He said as he panted lightly. Tony got outside of Steve and kissed him. Steve panted heavily. "Yeah, try to breath..." Tony sighed and laid down. "JARVIS, make the room darker please..." Tony said, "Right away sir." The room became dark.  
"Have you relaxed or you want me to bring you something?" Tony asked as he looked at Steve. "W-Water.." "Sure." Tony stood up. He lifted his pants and walked out of the room, coming back with a glass and a bottle of water. "Here you go." He said as he sat on the bed and poured water into the glass, giving it to Steve. "T-Thanks.." Steve took the glass and drank the water. He gave the glass back to Tony and laid on the bed, falling asleep. Tony drank a bit water from the bottle. He put it on the nightstand and took his pants off, adding them to the pile of clothes. Then, he laid down and looked at Steve. "Good night..." He said quietly and kissed his head. Tony covered them both and hugged Steve lightly, falling asleep too.

Steve slowly opened his eyes. "What happened...?" He thought confused. He sat down and looked at the room. On the floor he noticed a pile of clothes. "Oh right.." Steve sighed when he remembered. "Oh, you're awake." Tony said as he got into the room. He lifted the clothes from the floor and put them on the chair, "How did you sleep?" "Fine.. I guess.." Steve said as he sat down on the bed.

Tony walked to the bed and took the bottle, drinking the water. "Do you want to take a shower or to eat? You can also continue sleeping.." He said as he looked at Steve. "I think I'll go back to my room.." Steve said quietly as he stood up, wore his pants and went to his room.

"Coming." Steve said and opened the door. "Hey, I came to bring you your clothes back." Tony got into the room and put the clothes somewhere. "Now, we need to talk." He said, looking back at Steve. "A-About what..?" "You know about what." Tony rolled his eyes, "About what happened. Because I don't want to do something that later I might regret if I didn't understood everything correctly." He said quietly as he got closer to Steve and pressed his lips lightly against Steve's. Steve started to blush, he closed his eyes.  
He opened them after a few seconds as he realized that Stark not about to kiss him. "I like your blush...it makes you cuter..." Tony smiled lightly and sat down on Steve's bed, "Come here." He put a hand besides him, Steve hesitated, "C'mon, you know I don't bite," Tony rolled his eyes, "Really hard..." He giggled lightly. Steve got closer to Tony. Tony pulled Steve to sit on his laps. "First question - why did you agreed to do it with me on the first time?" He asked as he moved a hand on Steve's side. Steve blushed. "B-Because I love you.." "Okay, I guess I don't need more questions." Tony smiled and kissed Steve deeply. He wrapped one hand around his waist moving his other hand through Steve's hair. Steve kissed Tony back, blushing in deep red.  
"Who ever thought, that Clint can be useful sometimes...?" Tony giggled lightly as he broke the kiss, kissing Steve lightly. Steve giggled lightly and hugged Tony, Tony hugged him back and kissed lightly Steve's neck. "This weekend, let's go to a normal date. How does it sounds?" He asked quietly as he moved a hand over Steve's marks. "O-Okay.."  
"Good." Tony smiled and kissed Steve, "I love you too Steve..."

**_Tony Stark - A genius, billionaire, philanthropist , and playbo-Wait..!_**


End file.
